1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a conference program whereby a communication terminal capable of wireless communication carries out a remote conference, and to a communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known systems, a server and a communication terminal perform wireless communication to carry out a remote conference. Also, known devices first perform authentication based on the Near Field Communication (NFC) standard by wireless communication when communication can be made with another device. Then, the known devices switch to wireless communication based on the Bluetooth standard.